Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest
Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest is another Pokémon crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A curious fairy girl named Crysta sees a part of the world she has never seen before beyond FernGully, a rainforest nearMount Warning, Australia. She believes humans dwell on Mount Warning, but the wise of the forest and Crysta's motherly figure, Magi, says humans are now extinct, driven away by Hexxus, the spirit of destruction and all that is toxic to nature, never and presumed dead; Hexxus was defeated by the fairies and imprisoned inside a tree. Crysta mentions a black cloud that she saw rising near the mountain, and Magi identifies it as smoke, but dismisses her speculation that the smoke might be Hexxus. Befriending an uncoordinated and comical fruit bat named Batty Koda who has been experimented on by humans and now has wires and antennas fused into his head, Crysta heads to Mount Warning where she finds dead trees all marked with red aerosol paint crosses, which mark them for cutting. The source of the smoke is the exhaust from a huge tree leveler. She finds male humans, and accidentally shrinks one named Zak in trying to prevent him from being crushed by a tree. Batty, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Beelzemon (Blast Mode) swoops in and rescues Ash, Zak, Crysta and the others caught in a spider web on that tree. Zak goes on a wild adventure with Ash, Crysta, Batty and the others dodging a hungry Goanna lizard named Lou, and begins to fall in love with Crysta. Meanwhile, Zak's superiors cut down an enchanted baobab tree that Zak had inadvertently painted an X mark on as he tried to spray a fly bothering him, discovering too late that Lucemon uses Grand Cross to destroy the tree and sending Hexxus free. Seeking revenge upon the fairies of FernGully for imprisoning him, Hexxus gains power by feeding on the pollution, specifically the energy and smoke produced by the leveler. Lucemon transform into his Chaos Mode He manipulates the lumberjacks and their tree leveler into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of the fairies by the next morning. Eventually, Zak tells the truth about who he is and how the humans are destroying FernGully. The fairies join forces and fuse their powers together, creating a protective tree cage. Magi sacrifices herself, giving her power to the fairies and Zak, leaving Crysta Ash and the other fairies to defeat Hexxus and the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors combined into the mighty Susanoomon, Takato and Guilmon biomerge into Gallantmon, Henry and Terriermon biomerge into MegaGargomon and Rika and Renamon biomerge into Sakuyamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon and Impmon digivolves to Beelzemon (Blast Mode). Zak turns off the leveler, making Hexxus lose all the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, Susanoomon uses Celestial Blade to slice Lucemon in his Chaos Mode and fractal code him. but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant fire-breathing skeleton creature made of oil and Lucemon comes back as his Shadowlord mode and Larva Mode inside the black orb the Shadowlord mode is holding. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour her completely, and uses her powers from inside him to grow a seed she had with her, imprisoning both Hexxus and the leveler inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips. Susanoomon went inside the dark orb, they punch out the Larva within, leaving the Shadowlord Mode body to mindlessly rampage. Holding it down with Heaven's Thunder, Susanoomon uses Celestial Blade to slice through the Shadowlord body, ending its threat for good. Susanoomon Splits the Ten Legendary Warriors slice through Lucemon Larva Mode with the core of their ZERO ARMS: Orochi and destroyed him forever, Ash and Ritchie commands Pikachu and Sparky too use the double Thunderbolt on Team Rocket sending them blasting off again, WarGreymon slice Dr. Facilier's talisman sending him to the underworld once again, Giovanni retreats back to team rocket headquarters and The Crime Empire we're defeated by Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon and Justimon, right after The Crime Empire were defeated they retreat with Giovanni. Soon afterwards, she emerges, unharmed and alive, from a flower. Crysta sadly resizes Zak to normal size and he sets off with his fellow lumberjacks, Tony and Ralph, to try to stop the destruction of the rainforests. Crysta takes Magi's place after finally learning how to control her powers. Trivia *The DigiDestined and their Digimon and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) guest star in this film. *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) will work for Hexxus in this film. *Like BowserMovies1989's film, Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films 1, 2, 3, and 5, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm and PAL bits from Pokémon 4Ever. *Ash and his friends first met Batty Koda in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. *The film will be dedicated in memory of Robin Williams (the original voice of Batty Koda) who committed suicide on August 11, 2014. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93